dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Xeon
Xeon '(至强 - ''Xeon) is the eldest son of Prince Vegeta and Peppra, the older-half brother of Trunks, Bulla and Lillian, the husband of Separi and Father to Maseran, Basuko and Savina. After he was born on a distant planet, being abandoned by his father Vegeta and witnessing his mother's death at the hands of Nappa before the Saiyan saga, Xeon hold a deep hatred against his father Vegeta and trained to become an extremely powerful saiyan. Like Broly and Shido, Xeon is the 'Ultimate Saiyan' and is the King of Planet Bebit. He also serves as Demigra's right hand man. Xeon is the main antagonist of the Xeon Saga and the overall secondary antagonist throughout Season One of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Xeon is similar to his father Vegeta in many ways such as arrogance and cockiness but he is much more sadistic and cold-hearted. As Vegeta's eldest son, Xeon is introduced as a bitter and vengeful warrior, seeking vengeance against Vegeta for murdering his mother when he was a child. Despite his training as an accomplished fighter, he often rushes headlong into brawls without hesitation and thought. His rage and arrogance has often caused him to unintentionally place himself into situations where fighters much weaker than himself have gotten the drop on him or injured him. This single-mindedness is demonstrated during his initial confrontation with his father Vegeta. Focusing only on the opponent in front of him, Xeon's tunnel vision-like focus allowed both Piccolo and Kotori, to attack him with almost no resistance. Xeon is also incredibly aggressive and cold-blooded in battle, as a result of his upbringing in the Bebitan military Since his childhood, he has been reared to be a ruthless, efficient killer. His only signs of compassion are towards his family; his wife Separi, and his children Maseran, Basuko, and Savina. Though he is not the most loving father, his children all share a mutual awe and respect for him. Xeon is shown to care and love his family so much that he often acts overprotective towards them. As the King of Planet Bebit, Xeon is a fair and loyal king often treating his subjects with respect and compassion something that not even his grandfather King Vegeta couldn't express. Although, Xeon can be harsh and bitter towards his advisers and soldiers but he doesn't kill them unless provoked. Xeon can also be described as a literal 'psychopath' and demonstrated characteristics similar to that of Broly. Xeon has the typical saiyan nature as he revels in battle and destruction but on a far greater scale even more so than Broly himself. Powers and Abilities As the Ultimate Saiyan, Xeon was born with a power level of 20,000, which surprised both Vegeta and Nappa which led them into abandoning him on Planet Bebit with his mother Peppra as they afraid that he might destroy them. As a child, Xeon's power continued to grow in which he became equal to that of Frieza in his 100% Maximum power. As a adult, Xeon is one of the most powerful antagonists in the series, as his power surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 4. His power level is about 2,260,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * 'Afterimage Technique - '''the ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. * '''Ki Sensitivity - '''Xeon is able to sense the ki of his opponents. However, Xeon seems to have less focus in this area than most fighters, as is apparent by his inability to sense the approach of Piccolo, Kotori and Goten during his fight with Vegeta. * '''Scatter Shot -' a technique where Xeon launches a powerful energy ball at his opponent's location, forcing them to scatter to avoid the blast. * 'Flight -' the ability to fly with the use of ki. * 'Ki Blast -' the most basic form of energy wave. Due to Xeon's astounding power, normal ki blasts have size and power similar to those of full-powered Kamehamehas. * 'Final Revenge Cannon -' Xeon's most powerful beam attack, charged in a manner similar to the Kamehameha yet shot from only one hand. This technique was apparently taught to Xeon by his mother, as it was her favorite technique. Xeon only uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 5 form, and boasts that the sheer force of this attack is great enough to obliterate a galaxy if not controlled properly. * 'Galick Gun - '''Xeon bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ''ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. This is Xeon's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan form. * Due to his unusual genetics, Xeon's Zenkai is significantly greater than normal Saiyans. His power increases far more than normal even after injuries that are not life threatening, and to an even greater degree with severe injuries. * '''Power Manipulation, In response to the growth of his massive strength, Xeon has learned how to regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. With each increase comes a burst of energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. Xeon can also apply his power manipulation to his Super Saiyan 5 form. Transformations Super Saiyan Xeon obtained the Super Saiyan transformation early in life, after witnessing his mother's death. However, Rigor never obtains the 2nd and 3rd Super Saiyan states. Instead, Xeon's normal Super Saiyan is at maximized power output, to the point where its strength was equivalent to a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Xeon was able to fight equally with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form who possess godly ki. His power level in this form is about 15,800,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Xeon obtained the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, while training in Planet Bebit. In SSJ4, he gained a 4,400x boost. In this form, Xeon is said to be in league with the God of Destruction Beerus. His power level is about 158,000,000,000,000,000,000. Imperfect Super Saiyan 5 As a maniacal Super Saiyan 5, Xeon's physique, from muscle mass through strength, and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan form before it, making him both aggressive and powerful. Xeon also managed to achieve God-Ki in this form. It is the one of the most-powerful forms of Super Saiyan, surpassing that of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but outpowered only by Super Saiyan 6, Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 6, Super Saiyan 7, Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7, Super Saiyan 8, Super Saiyan 9, and Super Saiyan 10. In this form, Xeon is able to fight equally against Vegido who is the fusion of Vegeta and Shido in his Super Saiyan 4 form, but single-handedly outclassed him. Xeon is only surpassed by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form who was training with his father Goku in the World of the Gods. Despite being a Super Saiyan 5, this form is an imperfect state of a Super Saiyan 5, due to Xeon's mental instability and lack of god-ki control. His power level is about 380,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Xeon and Vegeta - Xeon is shown to have a great hatred towards his father Vegeta. This accompanied with the fact that Vegeta killed his mother has burned a seething hatred of Vegeta into Xeon's mind. Xeon and Shido - Xeon is also shown to have a hatred against Shido but not as great as Vegeta's. Xeon's hatred for Shido has increased when Shido transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 in which SSJ5 Shido defeated him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans